SugerHoneyIcedTea
by BBVixenXoXo
Summary: Rei has the biggest crush on her bestfriend. It wasn't too much of a problem until he found out. Then add in some demons and adultery on her mother's part and you've got trouble. KuramaxOC
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Parts of thie story have been influenced by the books _Head games_ and _first helpings_. I do not own YuYu Hakusho

* * *

The rain splashes against my bedroom window. Its so loud it feels like its raining inside my head. I have a headache now. I doubt its from the rain though. I can hear my parents arguing downstairs. Adults always seem to think that kids can't hear you argue if the door is locked. I decide if I lie perfectly still and consentrate really well I can hear exactly what they are saying, and I do.

"You've never supported me in anything I've done."

"I've never supported you, I've stuck by you through everything even when I found out she wasn't mine"

"You've always blamed me for that! You hate me and you hate her so why don't you just leave"

" I love that girl with all my heart and soul and you know that! She's the only reason I stayed with you"

" You have no right to love her! She's my daughter not yours!"

" thats why we're arguing isnt it? I love her and you don't ..admit it! I see the way you look at her... you hate that little girl because you think she ended your life, well Rei has never done anything to you! You've done everythingto her."

" She's done it to me! Everything. She's the reason I'm in this stupid job, in this stupid house looking at your stupid face!"

"We don't need this! I'm leaving and I'm taking Rei with me!"

"Your not taking my daughter!"

"oh yes I am!"

"You have no right! As a matter of fact I'm calling the Po.."

I hear a thump then the sound of Dady's ffet running up the stairs to my room

* * *

That was the night we left. Me and my Daddy. We moved all the way to Daddy's house in Japan. It was a long plane ride from NewYork to Japan but it sure was fun, Daddy said we would be able to see Grandma and Grandpa every day from now on. He also told me that Mommy was going away forever. He toldme this and I pretended that I didn't know where she really was, Adults always seemed to think that Children are stupid. 


	2. Dreams and Drawings

**Disclaimer:** Parts of thie story have been influenced by the books _Head games_ and _first helpings_. I do not own YuYu Hakusho

* * *

Rei. 

Rei.

REI!

Rei's head shot up from its place on the desk. She had been dreaming of him again,school always made her dream of him but then again everything did.

" I'm sorry my class is so boring Rei, but if you could please come to thefront and present your report" Said Mrs. Takenashi

Rei was sorry about falling asleep in Mrs. Takenashi'sEnglish class. She was Rei's favorite teacher, the only teacher that didn't call her by her last name. She gladly went up. Her report was perfect as usual. Rei always had a talent for writing, it was all the other subjects that despised her so.

After school she ran home, straight up to her room and she locked the door. She took out a pen and paper, she drew a boy perfectly portioned with idealistic features. Long hair, smooth facial features and big eyes, Rei always made sure she took her time whenever she drew his eyes. She then began to write about what she had dreamt.

This dream was about her being trapped in a very high tower. The man climbed the wall into the tower and jumped down with Rei in his arms. Then they shared a kiss. All her dreams seemed to end with a kiss, at least all her dreams of him. All her dreams of his lond red and beautiful green eyes.

There was a knock on the door. And a voice saying her name. It wasn't only a voice, it was _the voice. _It was _his _voice. She opened the door and there he was. His long red hair seemed to have its own personal breeze, his green eyes were fixed on her, they seemed to peer into her very soul.

" Rei why did you leave in such a hurry?" He asked with a frown on his face

"I'm sorry Suiichi" she said frowning at his frown

"hey! it's no big deal, anyway lets just start studying okay" said Suiichi a big smile on his face

Rei smiled back as she let Suiichi into the room, He walked toward the table and she realized her drawing was on it. She cut in front of him and quickly shoved the picture into the corner of a bookshelf. Suiichi was stunned at this action but he set his stuff on the table and proceeded to pretend it never happened.

* * *

Kurama left Rei's house and walked down the now darkened street to his house. He greeted his mother and walked into his room, he locked the door and started writing in his online Journal.

_October 3rd_

_Rei, the girl I tutor seems to be infatuated with someone. I've seen many drawings of this fellow but only pieces of them since she never allows me enough time to recognize the fellow pictured. This maybe the reason why she is failing so many classes this person must be taking up space in her brain. **Solution- If they get romantically involved perhaps he can influence her to work more on her studies.**_

**_Things I know about this guy:_**

**_1) I probably know him since Rei wont let me see who it is. _**

**_2) Its probably someone she spends alot of time with._**

**_Things I need to know about this guy:_**

**_1) Name _**

**_2) Class Schedule_**

**_3) relationship status_**

* * *

Rei layed in bed staring at the ceiling. Her father was calling her and she pretended not to hear. Suiichi had been in her room and she didm't want to open the door, she was afraid his aura and his scent would disapear if she did. She sniffed the air.

It still smelled like roses.


	3. The official floor

**Disclaimer:** Parts of thie story have been influenced by the books _Head games_ and _first helpings_. I do not own YuYu Hakusho

* * *

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Rei hits the pencilon the side of her desk. She looks up at the clock, 10 minutes left until the end of the period and she still hadn't done one problem. Maybe if she had focused on studying last night she would know what to do now. Instead she had been smelling Suiichi'shair and pretending to "accidently" bump her hands into his. She looks up at the clock again eight minutes left. Rei hears a scrathing over the speakers.

"Will Ms. Angeleshi please come to the guidence councler's office will miss Rei Angeleshi come to the guidence counceler's office" said a scratchy voice.

Rei gets up from the desk and hands the test to her math teacher. The teacher says she can make it up Monday. Rei walks down an unbearable 5 flights of steps to the basement of her school, its where all the "official rooms" are. She walks by the Student personel office, the student relations office, the principal's office, the assistant principal's office then finally the guidence counseler's office. Rei reaches out her hand to turn the knob. She hesitates, takes a deep breath and opens the door. She's surprised at what she sees.

"Suiichi?" Rei pratically gasps

_The eighth period bell rings_

"Hey, I realized you had other things on your mind while we were studying for your test, I coudn't let you fail!" says Suiichi smiling

"So you got me called out of class!" exclaims Rei

"yeah! are you disappointed?" asks Suiichi

"no I-I just never thought you of all people would break the rules and use your status as a student counceler to call me out of class" says Rei

"well, I didn't lie... you do need counceling... and how did you know I was a student counceler?" asks Suiichi

"Well you did call me in, so I-I assumed and I think you m-mentioned it one time" Rei mumbles

"anyway I know your little secret" says Suiichi slyly

Rei swallows a lump in her throat.

"you do?" asks Rei

"yeah, you like somebody" Kurama says breaking into a wide grin

"how did you...I mean...but" Rei says completly flustered

"Oh it's so obvious and you know what if you don't tell him, he'll nevr know" says Suiichi patting her on the shoulder

"wait...what?" asks Rei

" I said you have to tell him" says Suiichi

"oh wow, you don't know who it is" says Rei relieved

"well no, but I will find out!" said Suiichi

" I really doubt it, you'll never guess" says Rei

"are you insulting my intellegence?" asks Suiichi

"Don't get me wrong, you are smart... textbook smart" sayd Rei

"lets make it interesting, if I find out who it is by the end of next month you have to ask the guy out" says Suiichi

"than its a deal" says Rei

_The late bell rings._

" I guess I have to go, I have science this period" says Suiichi

"Yeah, I have art" said Rei turning to leave.

"wait let me write you a late pass" says Suiichi

Rei walks up the stairs to the art floor and opens the third door to her right.

"Ms. Angeleshi!" says the art teacher Mrs. Mochinfire

"I was in guidence" Rei says sitting in her seat.

"yes I heard the announcment carry on, we are drawing purely from thought but there will be no thinking draw only your raw thought" says Mrs. Mochinfire

Rei dosent understand a thing she has said but she starts to draw a Knight and he's wearing a shiny silver suit of armor his whole face is covered ... all accept his eyes beautiful piercing eyes.

"no, no, no" says Mrs. Mochinfire

Rei looks up from the paper.

"its too well defined too ideaalistic it supposed to be purely thought but with no thinking... don't you get it?" asks Mrs. Mochinfire

Rei nods her head ignorantly

"try again, draw what isin your mind's heart" says Mrs. Mochinfire

But Rei had already drawn her mind's heart she had drawn the most Idealistic person she knew, her love, her life, her knight in shining armor, her Suiichi.

Then it hits her like a ton of bricks.

_"Suiichi is a smart gut, he'll figure out I like him in no time!"_ She swallows hard thinking of the mess she had put herself into.


	4. sweet smells & new friends

**Disclaimer:** Parts of thie story have been influenced by the books _Head games_ and _first helpings_. I do not own YuYu Hakusho

* * *

Rei rushes home after school. She runs to her room and is about to lock the door when...

"Rei? why do you alwsys run up into your room after school... you never even stop by the kitchen for a snack like you used to do, you know before we moved out of grandma and grandpa's when you were in your other school..." her father started

"well, you know... I've got more studying to do and what not, so you know" says Rei

"well all work and no play makes Rei a dull girl" says her father

"daddy..." says Rei as he reaches out to hug her.

Rei watches his figure disappear down the stairs. She closes the door and locks it. Out of her pocket she pulls the late pass Suiichi had written for her. His beatifully slanted penmanship. She smelled the paper and that wonderful smell of roses lingered on it. She wondered how he got that smell on him then she heard a crash.

"help" screeched her father's voice

"where is the one they call Rei" says a cold voice

"I don't know" says her father.

"your lying, I can see it in your miserable face" says the man

Rei stares down the stairs at the figure. He is rather short with crimson eyes and a whote bandana over his forhead. She gasps rather loudly. So loudly that the mysterious person turns and looks at her.

"You are Rei?" says the person sounding shocked

"hey aren't you Suiichi's friend?" asks Rei

"i'll be asking the questions and I think you'd better come with me" says the man

"no, your not taking my- " Hiei hits Rei's father over the head and slings him onto his shoulder.

"well we don't want him calling the police now do we" says Hiei


	5. Kurama?

**Disclaimer:** Parts of thie story have been influenced by the books _Head games_ and _first helpings_. I do not own YuYu Hakusho

* * *

_"I wonder if he's taking me to Suiichi... ooh I'd get to see him twice in one day"_ thought Rei happily

"what are you? His stalker or something" Hiei said

He had been carrying Rei and her father over his shoulder for some time now and all he was hearing from her was thoughts of Kurama ...or in her own words "Suiichi".

_"did I say that out loud?" _Rei Thought

"No, I can read minds you idiot, now you still havn't answered my question" said Hiei

"umm...well ...WOW" Rei was stunned as she approached huge doors surrounded bya long winding river.

"this is spirit world, and that the River sticks" said Hiei

"Spirit world?" asked Rei stunned

"yes, spirit world haven't you ever heard of it?' asked Hiei

"yes, but only in fairy tales... I never thought it was real" said Rei

"what kind of a demon are you?" asked Hiei stunned

"demon? Oh I'm no demon... I'm Human, my parents are human I can't imagine how you'd get the notion that I was a demon" said Rei

"no, there is a demonic aura surrounding you I can sense it... besides my Jagan eye tells me your a wolf demon" said Hiei

"I'm no wolf demon... if I were a wolf demon I'd have big ears on top of my head not to mention I'd be really hairy" said Rei

"don't be stupid, oh I suppose you can't help it... well I suppose Koenma can explain it better" said Hiei pulling her through the doors.

* * *

"Hmmn..." said Koenma from behind his desk

"well?" asked Botan

" You say you had no Idea you were a wolf demon?" asked Koenma

"no, of course not" said Rei

" are you quite sure?" asked Botan

"yes, I'm sure" said Rei

"hmmn, what of your mother where is she?" asked Koenma

"I...er...she's dead" said Rei

"I'm so sorry" said Botan sadly

"and your father?" asked Koenma

"well, I've never met my father...not my _real_ father anyway" said Rei. It was the firsttime she had ever saidthese things out loud but she felt somehow the situation called for her to be completely honest

"I guess that's it then, your parents just never told you... though I can't imagine how you never noticed"said Koenma

"is that all sir?" asked Rei

"no. Aren't you wondering what prompted us to find yo in the first place?" asked Koenma

"yes sir" said Rei

" there is a dangerous demon that has been kidnapping humans in your area" said Koenam

Rei gasped.

"well, this demon is above s-class" said Koenma

"s-class?" asked Rei

"Very powerful" said Botan

"what we can't seem to understand is why just Humans" said Koenma

"why are you telling me all of this?" asked Rei

"because I believe you can help" said Koenma

"me? How?" asked Rei

"well you seem to have an extremely high level of spiritual powers despite your inability to use them" said Koenma

" What do I have to do?" asked Rei

"you'll be staying here for a while, and don't worry Hiei has already returned your father home" said Koenma

"I can't, I have to go to school and- " started Rei

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice in this matter, Kurama will show you to your room" said Koenma

Rei turned around to be greeted by a familiar face.

* * *

Rei walked up the steps with Kurama. The beating of her heart getting faster with every passing second. She began to feel sick in her stomach, then in her lungs like she couldn't breathe. She was feeling a very strange feeling and she thought she might die of it.

'here's your room" said Kurama smiling

"uh, I-I -I " stuttered Rei

" I know what your thinking..." started Kurama

"you can read minds too?" asked Rei shocked

"No! Well yes, but I choose to give people privacy... but I realize from the look on your face that your confused... which quite frankly is understandable" said Kurama

Rei nodded.

"Well, I promise that this will all make sense soon... you'll see, but for now I recomend you get some sleep" said Kurama reaching for her shoulder

Rei flinched and Kurama sighed deciding that she must be tired.

He opened the door for Rei , who looked up at him she then entered the room as Kurama shut the door behind her. She walked over to what she assumed was her bed. It was blue with white pillows. The room itself was also blue she felt like she was surrounded by open Sky and the feeling was rather calming. She layed on the bed and stared at the ceiling for a while, She knew she should have been scared, frightened or at least a bit worried. But all she could think about was that she would be sleeping in the same house as Kurama for a while. This thought brought her sweet dreams of things she thought could never be.


	6. underwear and no wear

**Disclaimer:** Parts of thie story have been influenced by the books _Head games_ and _first helpings_. I do not own YuYu Hakusho

* * *

Rei awoke sleepily. She wondered if the previous night had been a dream but then she giggled heavily at the blueness of her room. Yesterday hadn't been a dream, and it exited her. She heard the clanging of metal things in what she assumed to be the kitchen. She decided that she would go downstairs and see if she could find Kurama down there. 

She followed the sounds of the pots and pans and with every step she took she heard the sounds from the kitchen more clearly. Now she heard the mumered muttering and swearing of a young man. When she arrived in the kitchen she found the source of the sound. The young boy she had heard swearing was attempthing to cook. He had rather greasy black and brown eyes. He was in boxers and along white t-shirthe had rather nice features and had a well toned boody. Rei recognized the boy as Yusuke. She knew he was known for being a very good fighter and she wondered what he was doing here of all places.

"Hey, your the new girl right?" asked Yusuke

Rei nodded.

"you go to my school don't you?" asked Yusuke

Rei nodded.

"are you just gonna stand there and nod while I try to make small talk?" asked Yusuke

"are you a demon?" asked Rei

"no, well yes but I'm only like 10 demon otherwise I'm full human" said Yusuke

"So you have to help find the demon too?" asked Rei

"Yep, thats what I do... It's my job after all" said Yusuke

"How long have you been doing this?" asked Rei

"about three years" said Yusuke

"wow" said Rei

"yeah, but its not as bad as you think... its even fun sometimes" said Yusuke

" oh really?" asked Rei

"yes really... but sorry can't chat anymore I have to talk to Koenma" said Yusuke

"why?" asked Rei

"because we will be doing some work at the other side of Japan and I want to know what hotel we'll be staying at" said Yusuke

" Don't end a sentance with a preposition" said Rei

" A what?" asked Yusuke

"You can't end a sentence with locatative words like: at, to, under, behind and etc" said Rei

"What are you Kurama's twin sister?" asked Yusuke

Rei flinched at Kurama's name.

"You are really wierd lady" said Yusuke leaving the room

"oh hey, your awake" said a voice behind Rei

Rei turned around to see Kurama. He was also in boxers except he had on a wifebeater instead of a white Tee. Rei looked at him and her face was scarlett red. Kurama seemed not to notice, or rather not to care he supposedly assumed that she was just hot. He had no reason to think it was because of his attire because Rei herself had taken off the clothes she had come in and was wearing only a tank top and Pantie shorts (what she had worn under her clothes.)

"Just so you know there is a bathroom three doors left of your room" said Kurama

"Okay thankyou" said Rei smiling.

"there's also one above the floor your on, two doors to the right from the stairs its directly across from my room" said Kurama

"alright, " said Rei smiling even harder.

Kurama left the kitchen and Rei watched his form go up the stairs. She looked into the refridgerator and found bread and bologna, she decided that she would make a sandwich. She closed the refridgerator door and nearly screamed when she saw Hiei sitting behind it.

"your pathethic, you know that?" asked Hiei.

"how so?" asked Rei confused.

"hn" said Hiei as he left the kitchen.

"there is something odd about him" said Rei starting to fix herself a sandwich.

* * *

Rei was in her room looking at the ceiling again when she looked over at the clock it was just about noon. She decided that she should take a shower, she then realized she had nothing to wear she thought it would be smart to check the closets in her room to see if perhaps there was anything inside. She was surpised too see her own wardrobe collection from home. She decided she wouldn't worry about how it got there just yet.

She walked over to the bathroom with her change of clothes hung over her shoulder. She twisted the knob of the bathroom door and found it was locked.

"I'm in here" said a female voice she didn't recognize.

She then remembered that there was a bathroom upstairs. She climbed the stairs and immedietly saw the bathroom door wide open. She smiled ran in and closed the door behind her while forgetting to lock it. She took a shower and stepped out the shower while almost tripping over a sock on the floor. She proceeded to dry herself off , when she heard a boy's voice say something the next thing she knew the door opened. She looked up to see Kurama with his eyes wide. She stood there fora second and remembered she wasa naked and she threw the towel over her body. Kuram quickly closed the door. The whole scene lasted about 10 seconds but it seemed to last hours and out of shock from both sides of the ecounter not a sound was uttered. Rei locked the door after Kurama had closed it. She finished drying off and she put on her clothes and quickly ran out of the bathroom into her room.

* * *

Kurama had just finished bathing when he went into his room he was putting on his shoes when he realized he had left a sock in the bathroom. He walked toward the bathroom when Kuwabara sayed something to him while he walked down the stairs. He really wasn't listening so he turned around to open the door when he saw Rei, _Au Natural. _He tried to look away but some unkown force kept him there finally he left the room and closed the door behind him.


	7. a Revelation

**Disclaimer:** Parts of thie story have been influenced by the books _Head games_ and _first helpings_. I do not own YuYu Hakusho

* * *

Kurama was in his room trying to force himself to read a book. He looked over at the clock on his night stand. It was 2:00. Kurama sighed then suddenly remebered the bet he had made with Rei. This was no time to be embarressed! He opened his laptop to the online journal he had started. His list appeared before him: 

**_Things I know about this guy:_**

**_1) I probably know him since Rei wont let me see who it is. _**

**_2) Its probably someone she spends alot of time with._**

**_Things I need to know about this guy:_**

**_1) Name _**

**_2) Class Schedule_**

**_3) relationship status_**

Kurama realized his approach of the problem was rather infantile. He started a new entry into the journal.

October 5,

_my approach of this problem was indeed rather stupid. What I need to do is instead of trying to find out who this person is through my own detuctive power, I should try to coax the information out of Rei herself which will proove to be a difficult matter. Note: Girls tend to share secrets amougst themselves, perhaps Botan, Yukina or Kieko will be able to get the information out of her- though I know that they wouldn't possibly just tell me. To solve this problem I must use my cunning in order to get Rei to reveal this information to the girls then try to secretly get it from them. This plan seems simple enough on paper but I can't imagine how difficult this could actually proove to be. _

Kurama closed his computer and was feeling comfotable enough to pick his book up again when he heard someone calling his name. It was a very faint, even innocent voice that he soon recognized as Yukina's. He went down the stairs to see Yukina standing in front of Rei's room. She had a sad expression set on her face and seemed to be directing her saddness towards the door.

"what's wrong?" asked Kurama

"well, I came to meet your friend since her room is next to mine and all but she won't open the door... do you think maybe something is wrong?" asked Yukina

"why don't you go downstairs Yukina and I'll take care of Rei" said Kurama

Kurama made sure he saw Yukina walk down the stairs before he turned around and knocked on Rei's door. He didn't hear anything at first then he heard a muffled sound, so he knocked again, this time he recieved a response.

"Go away" said Rei.

"Rei, it's Kurama" He said

"is that supposed to make me feel better?" asked Rei

"come on, don't be embaressed just let me in" said Kurama

"If this was the other way aound would you want to talk to me?" asked Rei

"as a matter of fact I would" said Kurama

"that a load of Shit and you know it" said Rei

"oooh did you just say Sugar honey Iced Tea?" asked Kurama jokingly

"no, I said Shit" said Rei

"come on, if you don't want to talk now I'll leave the door of my room opened and you can come talk to me anytime you want okay?" asked Kurama

There was no answer so Kurama climbed the stairs and walked over to his room. An hour passed by, then two and Rei decided that she really should face Kurama before the whole thing got blown out of proportion. She walked up the stairs and went to Kurama's room and she did indeed find it opened. She went inside the room and this time she locked the door behind her.

"you came" said Kurama

"yeah" said Rei.

"listen, taht really was an accident... I just went in to get my sock and that's all okay" said Kurama

"okay" said Rei.

"really? So we're okay now right?" asked Kurama.

"not nearly" said Rei smiling.

"why not?" asked Kurama.

"well you saw me now I have to see you" said Rei

"I don't think so" said Kurama

"Why? are you scared?" asked Rei

"It's one thing to walk in on somebody and it's another thing to purposely show somebody" said Kurama.

Rei noded, not because she truly agreed with him... but because she knew she had one over him, she knew she could use this as an advantage sort of like a get out of Jail card and she'd be sure to use it well.

* * *

Koenma sent the gang on a trip to the other side of Japan, They took a jet to an underground location then continued from there to the hotel. There were eight people and four rooms so therfor some people needed to share. Kurama got a room with Hiei and Yusuke got a room with Kuwabara. Kieko got a room with Botan and Yukina got a room with Rei.

Rei was in her room unpacking when she noticed that Yukina had been deliberately avoiding conversations with her and was even avoiding her gaze. After about half an hour she threw down what she was folding and confronted Yukina.

"do you have a problem with me or something?" asked Rei

"no" said Yukina timidly

"so why are you acting so wierd around me?" asked Rei

"I thought you didn't like me" said Yukina

"where did you get an idea loke that?" asked Rei

"well you wouldn't talk to me yesterday" said Yukina

"oh, me and Kurama were having minor problems" said Rei smiling

"well that would explain alot" said Yukina grinning.

"I'm glad that's all cleared up" said Rei.

"well, I'd hate to be nost but what were you fighting about?" asked Yukina

"well, It wasn't afight... It's just that Kurama walked in on me" said Rei

"where?" asked Yukina

"in the bathroom, after I had showered" said Rei

"Oh my" said Yukina putting her hand over her mouth.

"don't worry about it, its all sorted out okay" said Rei.

"Okay" said Yukina smiling.

Rei smiled back at her.

"so..." started Yukina

"yes?" asked Rei

"do you like him?" asked Yukina

"yeah, he's a nice guy" said Rei.

" no, I mean, like-like" said Yukina.

Rei looked up from her clothes and into Yukina eyes.

"yeah, " she alost whispered

Yukina giigled.

"but don't tell okay" said Rei

"okay I won't" said Yukina.

* * *

Kurama rubbed his cheeks. He was shocked. He had been listening to Yukina and Rei's conversation. He felt guilty, he knew he shouldn't have done it and he could never look Rei in the face now. Sure girls have had crushes on Kurama before but none had been as infatuated as Rei seemed to be. He remebered her awkward behavior whenever he would brush up on her by accident. He recalled when she would frantically hide drawings whenever he walked into her room. He was now not so much surprised at Rei liking him but more so at his own stupidity. 


	8. The unhuman and the suspicious

**Disclaimer:** Parts of thie story have been influenced by the books _Head games_ and _first helpings_. I do not own YuYu Hakusho

* * *

Reiawoke from a deep sleep. She rolled over and looked at the clock on the hotel nightstand, it was 5:30 in the morning. She decided to go back to sleep, but when she closed her eyes all she saw was sthe back of her eyelids. She tried counting sheep and even named all 50 states but she just couldn't fall asleep, she looked over at the clock... 5:50. She decided that she would just watch television then. She turned it on and the news was the first channel to come up, she changed the channel but the news was playing on that channel too, and it was on the next channel she checked also. She was about to turn off the television when she heard thereporter talking about some peculiar happenings in Japan. 

_"well, the figure has been described as armed... and according to authories very dangerous " said the reporter_

_"Do we have any witnesses?" asked an anchor_

_"yes...as a matter of fact here is one now" said the reported motioning for a tough looking guy of about thirty to come._

_The man approached her rather timidly and appeared to be shaking slightly._

_"have you seen this person?" asked the reported_

_"oh, I've seen it all right ... but it's no person and I can testify to that!" said the Man_

_"what do you mean sir?" asked the reporter_

_"well first of all, he didn't even carry a weapon ... he was just some scrawny guy looking like he was on the wrong side of town" said the man_

_"ahuh" said the reporter_

_"well, so my bud Scafer tells the guy to give up his cash and leave our turf... and then...he..." started the man_

_"he what?" asked the reporter_

_"he straight up threw a blast of energy at Scafer, like out of an x-men comic or something... straight out of his hand too" said the man with a lost look on his eyes._

_"have they found Scafer's body?" asked the reporter_

_"the police are looking but I doubt they'll find it" said the Man._

Rei quickly turned off the television. She was scared out of her mind, for some reason she had forgotten the whole _"fighting"_ part of the job. She was stunned at what she had gotten herself into. She didn't know how to fight in factshe had never ever even been in a real fight and the idea of one frightened her. She was scared that everyone would be too busy kicking ass to notice her getting killed.

She heard a knock at the door. She hesitated but walked over and answewred it. It was Yusuke.

"I don't suppose you've seen the news have you?" he asked smugly.

"yes, I have" she said

"Well, than you know we gots to gets movin'! he said pulling her out of the room

After she took a bath and changed her clothes (door locked of course) she went to the hotel lobby where she saw Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara. She had yet to be properly introduced to Kuwabara but she knew him well... he was known as some what of an idiot and she was glad to see him. If he could do this surely she could.

"Hello pretty lady!" Kuwabara exclaimed

"hn" said Hiei

"Hi Hiei, hey Kurama" said Rei

"hi" said Kurama not meeting her eyes.

"hn" Hiei repeated.

"so, what do we do from here?" Rei asked

"well, we've got no leads so we are going out hunting for some clue to who this guy really is" said Yusuke

" Oh" She said relieved that he hadn't mentioned any fighting.

"Hiei and I will take the west side of this town so you and Kurama can take the east" said Yusuke

"hey, what about me?" asked Kuwabara

"what about you?" asked Hiei

"oh, Kuwabara you'll have to stay here and protect the girls okay" said Yusuke

"that's an excellent idea" said Kuwabara rubbing his hands together.

"hn" said Hiei once again.

* * *

After about an hour of walking around and talking to people, Kurama and Rei hadn't collected much information. They seemed to be on a wild goose chase. They decided to sit down and eavesdrop at a local cafe.

They sat down at a table near the door so they could see people walking in. The waitress came around so they ended up ordering fries, a Chicken sandwich and a coke with two straws. When the food came Rei hardly touched it, she just continued staring at the door. Kurama however had begun eating.

"could you be a little less obvious please?" Kurama whispered.

Rei nodded in understanding and started eating some fries. It was then that a middle-aged man walked in, he had blue eyes and graying blonde hair. Soon after two men about his age walked in. One was also blonde with blue eyes, the other had dark hair and gold colored eyes. Rei recognized the last man but she was not sure from where she had seen him. He was quite tall and well built... and upon looking at him again she noticed the man was a spitting image of her father. He couldn't have passed for his twin but he could have easily passed for a brother. She stared intently at them but couldn't hear what they were saying. The men left briefly and Kurama told her that it was time for them to go too.

"why? What if more people come in? Those guys looked suspicious... I think they were up to something" said Rei.

" Yes they are up to something... thats the point we have to follow them" said Kurama

"how do you know they were up to something?" asked Rei

"well I heard them talking" said Kurama walking fast.

"but how... I was straining my ears and I didn't hear a word" said Rei trying to keep up.

"well you weren't tapping into your demonic powers" said Kurama

"you mean you have super hearing?" Rei asked in awe.

"no, I have fox hearing... now hurry up before we lose them" said Kurama breaking into a run.

* * *


	9. green eyed monster

**Disclaimer:** Parts of the story have been influenced by the books _Head games_ and _first helpings_. I do not own YuYu Hakusho

* * *

Rei and Kurama followed the mysterious men for a while. The men seemed to drag them all over town, eventually they reached an alley. Instead of walking into the alley where they could have been easily seen, Kurama and Rei stood on the building overlooking it. Kurama stared intently as a man with Pink hair and orange eyes approached the men from the cafe. After a few minutes of listening Rei took out her phone. She decided to take a picture of the scene. SNAP! The pink-haired man looked up only to see some pigeons resting on the roof. 

When Rei and Kurama returned to the Hotel, they found that Hiei and Yusuke had yet to arrive. They found this astonishing seeing how noghtfall was near. Kuwabara volunteered to search for them as he admitted to being quite bored with waiting in the hotel. Kurama and Rei decided to go upstairs to Kurama's room. That way they could talk without worrying about people eavesdropping.

When they arrived at the door Kurama allowed Rei first entry. She entered the room and sat down on the bed. Kurama entered there-after and closed the door behind him. He leaned against the wall and pulled a chair with his foot and rested his knee on it.

"let me see the picture" he said

Rei handed Kurama the phone and he began clicking various buttons... to enlarge ome parts and minimize others. As he was inspected the picture Rei stared at his luggage. She could see that niether He, nor Hiei had bothered to unpack. This bothered Rei. The carleess neatness into which it was all arranged brought back memories. Memories of her mother's tall and lean tan figure leaning over her luggage. "I can't wait to go to Taiwan" her mother would say as her green eyes lit up in exitement. It reminded Rei of how youg her mother really was and she suddently felt a sadness in her heart. She had never cried for her mother, even though Rei knew her fate and she suddenly felt guilty. She felt guilty of her non-chalant atitude toward her mother's so obvious passing and for the first time she felt anger towards her father and then shame in herself for exepting her reality for so long.

"Rei?" asked Kurama softly

Rei looked up and realized she had been crying the salty tears started to burn her eyes and dampen her cheeks. She looked up into Kurama's eyes beautiful green eyes, and she realized why she adored them so.

* * *

I was staring at the daisies the first time they fought. I pretended that I was in them, In my own minature daisy world where nobody ever argued and everybody got along ... but I couldn't drown them out. 

"She has to be mine! She looks just like me" Said her father's voice unusually high-pitched.

"Of course she would look like you! She is your niece after all" said her mother

"how dare you? And in front of her no less!" exclaimed her father

"Well she should know" said her Mother

"Well, daughter or not she is still blood and I will always love her" said her father

"Oh what do you know about love, you said youloved me and that didn't stop you from messing with that barely legal young man did it!" exclaimed her mother

"hush!" said Rei's father

"why? Are you ashamed... well I'm not!...I'm glad that Rei will have a real father to look up to!" exclaimed Rei's mother

"I swear ... one of theese days...I'll...why i'll" started her father

"you won't do a damn thing you freaking fag" said Rei's mother starting to laugh.

* * *

"Rei, come on... what is wrong?" asked Kurama softly. 

He had wrapped his arms around her waist and she was crying on his shoulder. He was patting her back softly and she was crying so much that she had begun to wet his shirt. After a few minutes of bawling her eys out Rei suddenly stopped. She pulled away from Kurama and looked into his eyes again...they were a different green than her mother's. Her mother's eyes were a sad and gloomy green and sadness lurked inside them. Kurama's eyes were green with the hope of life the beauty of nature and the contentment of life. They cheered her up.

"feeling better?" asked Kurama with the broghtest smile he could muster.

She nodded a yes.

"I'm glad" said Kurama sweetly

Rei smiled.

"do you need to talk about something?" asked Kurama

"...I..." Re started

"you don't have to if you don't want to" finished Kurama.

Rei suddenly felt like smiling and laughing... she wanted to leave the dim and go to a brighter one she wanted to go walking down the hall and greet every stranger she met. Kurama was taken aback by the new light in Rei's eyes. She looked happy. The happiest he had ever seen her. Her gold colored eyes lighted so brightly. It was then that Kurama noticed her rezemblence to the guy from the cafe. How many people were walking around with gold eyes anyway? Rei also had very dark long black hair. He suddenly felt the urge to run his fingers through it.

"Kurama?" asked Rei

"hey... had you seen that guy from the cafe before today?" asked Kurama

"which one?" asked Rei

"the one with the gold eyes" said Kurama

"oh... no... why?" asked Rei

"well don't you think he kind of looks like you?" asked Kurama

"well, I thought he looked like my father" said Rei

"So there is a chance you are related to him then?" asked Kurama

"well...I really doubt that... I just think he looks like him a little" said Rei

"a little can mean alot" said Kurama pulling Rei out of the room.

* * *


	10. google it

**Disclaimer:** Parts of the story have been influenced by the books _Head games_ and _first helpings_. I do not own YuYu Hakusho

* * *

Kurama pulled Rei out of the room and into Yusuke and Kuwabara's room. There was a laptop sitting on the bed. 

"I let Yusuke borow it" said Kurama.

"so what are we doing?" asked Rei

"Hold on" said Kurama.

He opened a very low-budget site and typed Rei'slast name into its search engine. A list of about ten people popped up. He went through all the people's profiles untill he reached the secound to last one. The man they had seen at the cafe. There was little information under his picture. It only included his name and aliases and a brief description of his powers. _Qai Angeleshi, also known as "angel touch". Has the power to take away human life with a single touch. With much concentration he would be able to hypnotize humans, even whole coutries._

"what kind of website is this?" asked Rei

"a kind of online register for demons" said Kurama

"Demons register themselves?" asked Rei

"no, the Demons that run this site, register other Demons as a way to keep lower-class demons in the know... but I use it to collect information" said Kurama

"does Koenma know about this?" asked Rei

"no, and you can't tell anyone either... the site would probably be deleted, which would be a shame because it is quite useful" said Kurama

"so are all Demons on this?" asked Rei

"most" said Kurama

"look me up" said Rei

Kurama typed in "Angeleshi" once more and this time he went to the last profile. Under her name was her 9th grade school picture. There was some random information listed under it. She was surprised at how boring it looked, then suddenly she had an idea.

"let me see yours" she said.

"why?" asked Kurama.

"I want to know about your demon side" said Rei smiling

"I dont think..." started Kurama, but before he could finish the sentance Rei had snatched the computer and typed his name. Nothing came up. Then she realized that she had typed in "Suiichi" so she backspaced it and typed in "Kurama". Only one profile came up. Rei almost thought she had come to the wrong page when she saw the picture but then she realized that all the information that she already knew about him matched up. The man she saw was tall and well built with long silver hair and gold eyes. He looked nothing like the Kurama that stood before her. Except of course for the eyes, thought they were a different color they still held the same spirit and essence and she would recognize them anywhere.

Rei stared at the picture intently. Then Kurama sat down beside her and ran his fingers through her own dark-colored hair, causing Rei to shiver.

"We should go" Kurama whispered.

* * *

They climbed down the stairs only to see Yusuke, and Kuwabara panting even Hiei looked a bit dishevled.

"we have to go" said Yusuke.

On the plane back Rei fell asleep on Kurama's lap and he wondered at first if she had done this on purpose. Had she slyly planned to sit next to him and fall on his lap? He looked at her sweet angelic face deep in sleep. He thought about how completel ludicris his previous notion sounded. He brushed some hair from Rei's eyes and suddenly wondered if he had perhaps misheard Rei's confession to Yukina.

When they returned to the gates of Rekai Tenai Rei leaned on Kurama for a while and Kurama assumed it was because she was tired. While Yusuke explained an interesting story about how he had found an army of green men who resembled aliens and that they could possibly have something to do with the case. Yusuke talked on and Hiei jumped in using more explicit adjectives. Kuwabara explained that he appeared in time to see the green men leave, and even in all this commotion... Rei fell asleep again. After noticing that she had dozed off Kurama carried her in his arms with her head on his shoulder up to Rei's room.


	11. tears of joy?

**Disclaimer:** Parts of thie story have been influenced by the books _Head games_ and _first helpings_. I do not own YuYu Hakusho

* * *

Rei opened her eyes and found she was lying under the covers in her room. She got out of bed and noticed that she had been changed into her pajamas. She wslked to her door and pushed it open, she was met by the darkness of the hallway. She turned and looked at her clock, it was a little after four in the morning. She was going to go back to bed when she heard the faint shuffle of footsteps and the creaking of floorboards downstairs.

She walked into the bright light of the kitchen but found nobody was there. Then she heard the floorboards creaking again but coming from the next room. She walked into theeven brighterliving room, to see a female form sitting on the couch.

"Kieko?" asked Rei

"Oh, I'm sorry did I wake you?" said Kieko rather quickly

"no, not at all... I came down here for a drink" said Rei

"oh, well since your here why don't you sit next to me" said Kieko

"okay" said Rei

Afterwhat seemed like forever Kieko turned to Rei and lookedlike she wanted to say something, but instead she turned back around and looked at the floor. She looked up again then looked back down at the floor.

"do you want to say something to me?" asked Rei

"Rei, what if you..." started Kieko

"yes" said Rei

"what if... something happened, but you afraid to tell someone else because you were afraid they'd get mad... would it be worse to go ahead and hurt the person or lie to them?" asked Kieko

"I suppose lying would be worse, but I really don't get where your going with this" said Rei

"well, there is something I think Yusuke might want to know... but I'm afraid because..." Kieko paused to blot the tears from her eyes.

"oh sweetie" said Rei putting her arms around Kieko's shoulders

"I...Just...don't...know...what...to...do" said Kieko between tears

"well, if I were Yusuke and I thought my girlfriend was keeping something from me... it would hurt, I suppose I would prefer the truth no matter how bad it may be" said Rei

"thankyou" said Kieko

"what's going on?" asked Yukina coming in with Botan

"why are you crying?" asked Botan

The arrival of Botan and Yukina made Kieko break down and start sobbing uncontrollably.

"whatever it is, it's okay" said Botan rubbing Kieko's shoulders

"oh..its..just..."started Kieko

"It's okay" said Yukina resting Kieko's head on her shoulder.

* * *

Later that day Kieko seemed unnaturally nice to Yusuke. She offered to fix him breakfast and even serve it to him. She really seemed like she wanted to put Yusuke into a good mood, it seemed she had decided to tell him afterall.

Kurama was laying on the couch reading some book, when Rei approached him and sat down beside him. She sat there for a while without saying anything until Kurama finally looked up from hos book.

"Is something wrong?" asked Kurama

"no" said Rei

"are you sure?" asked Kurama

"no" said Rei

"well, come on what is it?" asked Kurama

"I'm bored is there anything to do around here?" asked Rei

"oh, trust me in a couple of days there will be plenty for you to do around here" said Kurama

"but, I want something to do now" said Rei

"do you want to go for a walk?" asked Kurama

"what a brilliant idea!" said Rei pulling Kurama off the couch.

* * *


	12. the oak tree

****

Disclaimer: Parts of thie story have been influenced by the books _Head games_ and _first helpings_. I do not own YuYu Hakusho

Parts of thie story have been influenced by the books and . I do not own YuYu Hakusho

* * *

Rei and Kurama walked through the forest behind Koenma's castle. As they walked they discussed school, friends, demons, humans, books, television programs, clothes, and every subject in between. They were talking for so long they didn't even realize it when they reached the edge of the forest. They could faintly see a samll town a little further down. They decided they had better walk back because it was getting dark and they didn't want the night to catch them outside. As they were walking they came upon a tall oak tree that they had not noticed before. It was a very big tree, but so were the other trees in the forest... what made this tree stand out was some writing etched into its trunk. "Yuri and Simie forever".

"how sweet" said Rei

"some people must have wandered here from that town" said Kurama.

"maybe they were running away" said Rei

"what makes you think that?" asked Kurama

"I don't know" said Rei

Rei put her hand on the trunk of the tree and traced over the letters etched there. She turned around to see Kurama movong closer to her. Kurama leaned in toward Rei and she put her back up against the tree, Kurama closed his eyes and so did Rei after two secounds she opened them again to see Kurama a quarter of a centimeter away from her face. Then very lightly and very slightly he brushed his lips against hers.

* * *

Yusuke was sitting on the bed in Kieko's room and she was pacing next to him.

"what is it?" asked Yusuke

"Promise you won't be mad?" asked Kieko

"Just tell me" said Yusuke

"you have to promise" said Kieko

"okay fine I promise" said Yusuke holding Kieko's wrist.

He looked into her eyes, and Kieko hesitated for a minute but then she looked back into Yusuke's eyes. His big brown eyes, the eyes she could never say no to.

"well?" asked Yusuke

"I think I might be pregnant" said Kieko.

* * *


	13. The note

**Disclaimer:** Parts of thie story have been influenced by the books _Head games_ and _first helpings_. I do not own YuYu Hakusho

* * *

"but I used protection" said Yusuke 

"well maybe if you had gotten the right size it would have stayed on" said Kieko

"hey, it fit just fine! If you had just used the pill like I had told you to this wouldn't have happened" said Yusuke.

"you know how unhealthy those things are! Besides they dont protect against STDs" said Kieko

"where would I get an STD from?" asked Yusuke

"from Kiki Kanno!" said Kieko as her voice quivered.

"I apoligized for that" Yusuke whispered.

"and you think that makes it better?" asked Kieko

"so this is to get back at me? You made me a father against my will?" asked Yusuke

"who said it's even yours?" asked Kieko

"oh you little whoe..." started Yusuke

"don't you dare! Why is it okay for you to go around spreading your seed to all the Kikis of the world but I make one mistake and I'm a whore?" asked Kieko

"are you kidding me right now?" asked Yusuke

"rot in hell Yusuke Urameshi" said Kieko

"I'll meet you there you trifling whoe!" screamed Yusuke

"get out!" screamed Kieko

"I'll leave when I feel like it" said Yusuke

"I said leave!" said Kieko pushing him out the door.

"I'm not going anywhere" said Yusuke

Yusuke moved Kieko's hand from it's position on his shoulder. The force of his action sent Kieko sprawling backwards onto the floor. She scraped her arm on the iron from the bed as she fell and blood oozed from the wound it caused.

"oh, Kieko...I'm" started Yusuke

"just leave me alone" said Kieko holding her arm

Yusuke sat down beside her and wrapped his arms around her. She put her head on his shoulder and started to cry histerically.

"I'm sorry" said Yusuke.

"It's yours...of course...I...would never...I was...just...angry...with...you" said Kieko between tears.

"I know, I know... and if its any consolation I don't love Kiki, I love you... and I'm going to love this baby" said Yusuke

"oh, Yusuke!" Kieko exclaimed pulling him into a tight embrace.

* * *

Kurama and Rei continued walking back to Koenma's castle, but the walk seemed longer in the silence. Soon the darkness finally faded into thier surroundings. Rei was frightened of being in the forest alone and her body language expressed this, so Kurama reached out and grabbed her hand... this seemed to comfort her. 

"Kurama?" asked Rei

"yes?" asked Kurama

"what happened back there?" she asked

"well, I don't know" said Kurama

"did you want to kiss me?" asked Rei

"I guess" said Kurama

"then why didn't you?" asked Rei

" I don't know" said Kurama

"was is it something I said, or didn't say?" asked Rei

"no" said Kurama

"then why-"

"stop with the questions" said Kurama sternly.

Rei pulled her hand from Kurama's. They continued to walk in the darkness and silence. They eventually reached the castle. It was silent and they assumed everyone had gone to sleep. Kurama went up to his room and Hiei wasn't there, he assumed that Hiei went to Makai to visist Mukuro. He changed into his pajamas and was about to go to sleep when the door opened. Rei walked in, put her arms behind Kurama's head and kissed him for a good five minutes. Then she pulled away and walked out of the room. Kurama waited until she walked out of the room before he fell back onto the bed behind him.

* * *

The next morning Yusuke and Kieko were inseperable. It was quite the opposite with Kurama and Rei who seemed to be avoiding each other. Kuwabara however seemed to be the only person focusing on the task at hand. They still had to find the demon. After remindiong the gang about this Kurama returned to the computer, while Hiei and Yusuke went to the streets to search for information, Kuwabara watched all the news channels for any wierd happenings. Rei was left with nothing to do, she walked up to Kurama's room and he was on the computer researching the guy that looked like her father it was then that the memory started playing in her head: 

_"She has to be mine! She looks just like me" Said her father's voice unusually high-pitched._

_"Of course she would look like you! She is your niece after all" said her mother_

_"how dare you? And in front of her no less!" exclaimed her father_

_"Well she should know" said her Mother_

It was the first time she ever thought that the man from the cafe could actually be her real father. It was perfectly plausible, butshe had to know for sure. Kurama even said that the man looked like her and they shareda last name...a light bulb went off in her head.

"Kurama?" asked Rei

"yes?" asked Kurama

"come with me" said Rei

Rei brought Kurama out of the boundries of Koenma's palace into the human world where they quickly found a nearby library. Rei remembered that it was Japaneese heritage month and that all the libraries had installed a program where you could trace your roots. Rei typed in her family information and searched for her father. She found him and right next to him on the family tree was Qai Angeleshi, his brother and possibly her father.

"just as I thought" said Rei

"what?" asked Kurama

"My so called father and his brother are demons posing as human" said Rei

"how do you figure?" asked Kurama

"well Qai shares my father's name, and my name is listed in legal documents because my dad is a lawyer so why would a demon choose to keep such a human smeared name?" asked Rei

"I don't follow, your rambling" said Kurama

"well... Angeleshi is my father's last name... he is a lawyer and a very well known one at that, why would Qai let people call him a name that he shared with a human?" asked Rei

"because your father isn't human" said Kurama collectivly.

"so-called" said Rei

"why do you keep saying that?" asked Kurama

"well, don't you see...my mother thought that I was the daughter of a relative of my 'father' " said Rei

"yeah and..." said Kurama.

"and like you said Qai looks just like me" said Rei

"well this has been a very productive day" said Kurama

* * *

They returned to Rekai Tenai to find the place in ruin, things were smashed and out of place. Yusuke and Hiei arrived shortly after Rei and Kurama, they noticed that the girls and Kuwabara were gone (Koenma was on a buisness trip). 

"oh no" said Yusuke

"this is quite a predicament" said Hiei

"look a note" said Rei

_dearest dectective and friends:_

_Please bring Rei over to me. I would be most thankful and I'm sure these lovely ladies would be too. I'll be in the cave off north to the edge of the forest near the waterfall. Don't try and be smart by bringing anyone else into this. I will only be alowing the entry of four more people. Oh and have her hear by midnight because for every minute your late I kill a hostage._

_P.S. the orange-haired fool is first on the list._

"well we obviously better be on time" said Yusuke.

"lets be a minute late..." said Hiei


	14. Sun

**Disclaimer:** Parts of thie story have been influenced by the books _Head games_ and _first helpings_. I do not own YuYu Hakusho

* * *

**Last time:**

_dearest dectective and friends:_

_Please bring Rei over to me. I would be most thankful and I'm sure these lovely ladies would be too. I'll be in the cave off north to the edge of the forest near the waterfall. Don't try and be smart by bringing anyone else into this. I will only be alowing the entry of four more people. Oh and have her hear by midnight because for every minute your late I kill a hostage._

_P.S. the orange-haired fool is first on the list.

* * *

_

The gang decided they had better move fast. Yusuke made sure to bring the communicator so when Koenma came back he would be able to contact them. Rei decided to bring her cell phone and ran to her room to get it. She released it from the charger on the nightstand and turned around to see Kurama in the doorway.

"lets go" he said.

They treked through the forest and reached the waterfall. It flowed into a periwinkle colored river, and across it was the cave. The river was rather wide and it would take a while to wade through it. Yusuke went first. He pulled up his shirt and wore the end behind his head. Hiei followed suit and Kurama held out his hand for Rei. When the reached the mouth of the cave they hesitated a moment before slowly stepping in.

Theystepped into the cave and noticed there were two paths in front of them. Hiei and Yusuke decidedthey would go for the left while Kurama and Rei were left with the right. As each group walked on, the cave didn't get any darker like they expected it to. Strangely enough it seemed to glow without the help of any outside light.

Kurama and Rei had been walking for fifteen minutes when Kurama put his hand in front of Rei preventing her from walking further. He stood there with his hand on her stomach and looked around his surroundingscautiously. Hethen proceeded to sniff the air.

"what is it?" asked Rei

"SHHHHH"said Kurama

"come on..." she whispered

"don't you hear that?" he whispered back.

Reistrained her ears, so she could try and hear what Kurama heard. She didn't hear anything for about to secounds until she heard it... rather soflty at first. It was a moan. Somebody was moaning... and it sounded like a girl...it sounded like Botan! Rei searched the wall for some sort of hole or level like in the movies but found nothing.

"there" said Kurama pointing to an opening in the ground.

The hole was smallbut Rei and Kurama managed to wiggle through it. They fell down intoa dark and damp dungeon. The only thing that lit it was a single torch that was hanging on the wall. They could barely make out Botan's soft face in the darkness. She appeared to be chained to the wall, as they approached they saw her more clearly until they were close enough to pull the gag out of her mouth.

"Thank goodness your here" said Botan

"where is everybody else?' asked Rei

"I don't know, this pink-haired guy put me here because he said I talked too much, but I think everyone else is together" said Botan

"I hope" said Kurama pulling Botan's chains from the wall.

* * *

They crawled back up the whole to the glowing cave and continued walking. After another forty to fifty minutes they apprached a clearing where they found Hiei and Yusuke already waiting for them. 

"you found Botan? Where are Kieko and Yukina, and Kuwabara?" asked Yusuke

"we only found Botan...how long have you guys been waiting here?" asked Rei

"only a few minutes" said Yusuke

"so where do we go from here?" asked Botan

"hn. It should seem nowhere" said Hiei

"well, there has to be some sort of destination to be reached" said Kurama

"maybe we are supposed to wait" said Yusuke.

And so they did. Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, Rei and Botan waited there for what seemed like forever when a male form appeared in front of the left opening. It was the pink-haired man from the alley.

"hello, nice to see you made it safely" said The pink-haired man

"enough with the small-talk where are our friends?" asked Yusuke

"slow down, I'd like to introduce myself, I'm Sun" He said

"hn" said Hiei

"well, I knew you weren't about to give Rei up, so I've arranged a fight between you and some of my dearest freinds for her" Said Sun.

Yusuke smiled as he cracked his knuckles.

"oh don't get too exited, your going to lose... and you'll probably die" said Sun.

"we'll see" said Yusuke

"well your a fiesty one...we'll fight first" said Sun.


	15. Qai, Ryuu and Rainan

**Disclaimer:** Parts of thie story have been influenced by the books _Head games_ and _first helpings_. I do not own YuYu Hakusho

* * *

Yusuke removed his shirt, revealing his toned body. He cracked his knuckels and his neck muscles and Sun barely blinked.

"Shot gun!" shouted Yusuke running up to his adversary.

Sun stepped a quarter of an inch to his left and dodged Yusuke's attack entirely. Yusuke came back up with an uppercut and Sun dodged that too.

"spirit gun!" shouted Yusuke pointing his index finger at Sun.

This time Sun pulled out his sword and swiped at the blast, he then swiped the air around Yusuke in one quick motion.

"wow, your aim is worse than mine" said Yusuke.

"well that's quite impossoble" said Sun.

Yusuke fired another Spirit gun, but this one was alot smaller than his first. When Sun dodged it, Yusuke tried to hit him with an overhand but as he moved his fists he felt oddly heavy.

"oh no! I've seen this before...He's using his sword to absorb your spirit energy" said Kurama.

"what!" exclaimed Yusuke.

"well, you've caught me... but it dosn't only absorb spirit energy, it also absorb your physical and life energy...I'll bet your feeling tired now huh?" asked Sun

Yusuke panted heavily.

"well why don't you lie down, while I fight one of your friends?" asked Sun.

"oh no you don't, I call next" said a voice.

Yusuke turned to see a man with dark hair, gleaming in the brightness of the cave. His gold eyes seemed to glow themselves.

"oh come on Qai!" exclaimed Sun.

"fair is fair" said Qai.

"hn, I'll fight you" said Hiei.

"I don't think so, nobody tells me what to do...I'll fight you because I want to...not because you said so" said Qai as-a-matter-of-factly.

"hn" said Hiei unsheating his sword.

Qai smiled as Hiei lunged toward him with his sword. Qai followed Hiei's movements blow by blow, until Hiei's speed decreased by a considerable amount.

"your pretty fast, but not fast enough" said Qai pulling Hiei's sword from his hand.

"go ahead and keep it" said Hiei smugly.

"oh I will" said Qai. He trasnsfered some of his energy into the sword, bending it into a 90 degree angle. He then flung the sword at Hiei.

Hiei easily dodged it.

"what the hell was that?" he asked just in time to sense the sword coming back to him from behind. Hiei dodged it again, but the sword proceeded to follow him until it cut him in the leg... causing him to bleed perfusely.

"well that was easy" said Qai.

"indeed" said Sun.

"well, I guess Ryuu can fight the red headed one" said Qai.

"I guess so" said Sun obviously agitated.

"why is that man always late?" asked Qai.

"I don't know!" said Sun angrily.

"hey, don't get rude with me mister" said Qai.

"I'm here, I'm here" said a blonde man, his blue eyes seemed to frown at them even though his mouth showed indifference.

Rei and Kurama recognized him as the man from the resturant. He seemed less exited that the other two about fighting.

"well lets get this overwith" said Ryuu yawning.

Kurama pulled out his rose whip, but unlike his commrades he did not attack first.

"ladies first" said Ryuu.

"that's why I'm letting you go" said Kurama.

"oh, Jokes...I like that," said Ryuu smiling for the first time.

Ryuu leaped into the air, while pulling out his sword mid-jump. He swiped at Kurama who slid under the attack and used his rose whip to slash at Ryuu vertically. Ryuu was taken aback as he noticed blood dripping down his front.

"I've noticed most of your comrades relied on my friends to attack first, I assumed that is where your strenghts stood...I seem to be correct in my asumsuntion" said Kurama.

"I underestimated you, but please excuse me I've never faught a girl before" said Ryuu.

"now now, Ryuu lets not get rude" said a voice.

Kurama glanced behind him to see a rather skinny man with grey eyes and and brown hair. He had a very good-natured face and was smiling hard.

"oh come on" said Ryuu putting his sword into his sheath.

"hey, we've got to be polite to our guests..." said the man.

"yeah, yeah, yeah" said Ryuu.

"how rude of me I have yet to intoduce myself, I'm Rainan" he said.

"are you the guy the news has been covering, who killed that scafer guy" said Rei realizing that Rainan fit the description of the man from the news.

"well yes, but in my defense I was provoked" said Rainan

"and you think that justifies killing a human?" asked Yusuke.

"hey, if we are talking about justice, why did you come here ready to fight when all we asked of you was to bring Rei" said Rainan.

"your the one who said you'd kill a hostage for every minute we were late" said Yusuke angrily.

"hey, I don't appreciate tardiness...I figured that way you'd be on time" said Rainan smiling.

"and where do you get off calling my friend an orange-haired fool?" asked Yusuke.

"hey, his hair is orange and he is a fool...right?" asked Rainan

"well..." started Yusuke.

"would you have known who I was talking about if I had said the green-haired genius?" asked Rainan

"hey...but..I" started Yusuke.

"but nothing, the matter is closed...and you and your friends will follow me now" said Rainan turning to walk in the direction he came from.

Yusuke looked at Hiei and then at Kurama.

"well come on then" said Sun following Rainan.


	16. decide

****

Disclaimer: Parts of thie story have been influenced by the books _Head games_ and _first helpings_. I do not own YuYu Hakusho

Parts of thie story have been influenced by the books and . I do not own YuYu Hakusho 

(watch out for coarse language)

* * *

They follow Rainan, up an inclined tunnel in the cave. They finally reach what seems to be the destination. A metal door with a wooden door knob. That seemed a rather odd combination to Yusuke, there are wooden doors with metal knobs, but metal door with wooden knobs?

Rainan turned the knob of the door and it opened with an effortless _click. _After stepping inside Kuwabara, Yukina and Kieko were in full view. Roped to chairs they were sitting on.

"hn, you've allowed a mere bundle of twine to defeat you Kuwabara?" asked Hiei

"shows how much you know, these ropes wont come off by force short stuff" said Kuwabara

'hn"said Hiei

"hey what happened to your pants?" asked Kuwabara.

Hiei looked down at the torn fabric of his pant leg. It had torn when he recieved his injury, but there was no injury now.

"..."-Hiei

Yusuke also felt his energy return. He felt like bouncing off the walls, but decided against it. The walls themselves were covered in some sort of oozing substance that considerably reselmbeled snot, instead that it was blue instead of green.

"are you going to untie us now?" asked Kieko half annoyed, half scared

"undoubtedly" said Sun smiling.

"so..." started Yusuke.

"what?" asked Sun.

"are you going to untie her or what?" asked Yusuke.

"why don't you?" asked Sun

Yusuke walked over to Kieko and untied her. He removed the ropes from around her stomach and arms. He felt strange doing this, but he didn't know why. It was almost as if he was being made fun of. He felt exposed, like this was his weakness. He felt slight anger toward Kieko even though he knew he shouldn't.

"hey, we couldn't get out of these before" said Kuwabara amazed as he removed the roping himself.

"so, you can now" said Rainan

"well, I couldn't before...so" started Kuwabara.

"well you can now, so help Yusuke" said Qai.

Yusuke twitched slightly at the sound of his name as it came out of Qai's mouth. How did Qai know his name? He didn't remember telling him his name. Did he know all of there names? Come to think of it, they had known Rei's name since writing the letter. That brought another thing to mind- why did they want Rei in the first place?

Qai smiled as if reading Yusuke's mind. He then turned as if just remembering that Rei was in the room. He turned to smile at her. Rei shifted her body slightly behind Kurama's. This caused Qai to frown.

"hey, aren't you rude" said Qai

"indeed" said Sun

"me? Rude?" asked Rei angrily

"no, the person behind you" said Qai

Rei looked over shoulder, she regreted it instantly.

"holy shit, I can't believe she looked!" said Qai

"oh wow, smart one" said Sun

Rei blushed, and hid behind Kurama more.

"so immature" Rei muttered under her breath.

"WHAT, you really shouldn't mutter... it really isn't attractive" said Qai

"inside voice" said Rainan

"just have them shut up entirely" said Ryuu

"well I never" said Sun

"thats because I should have years ago" said Ryuu

"Should have what?" asked Sun

"Stop fucking with me you smart ass" said Ryuu

"don't get mad at me because you don't know what your talking about" said Sun

"you better shut up, or I'll mess you up so bad you have to unzip your pants to talk" said Ryuu

"Hey! you'd had better shut up Ryuu, or i'll shove my foot so far up your ass you'll have toes for teeth" said Rainan

"yeah!" Said Sun

"you too Sun" said Rainan

"pardon my interuption but there is still the matter of why we are all here" said Kurama

"see, why can't you be that polite?" Sun asked Ryuu

"be quiet you little fag" said Ryuu

"as you may or may not know, Qai is Rei's biological father" said Rainan

"what?" asked Yusuke

"what is your point?" asked Rei

"The point is, you could learn alot from him, and that maybe you should stay here to do so" said Rainan

"what could I possibly learn from him?" asked Rei

"his fighting style for one" said Rainan

"well, I'm not staying...I already have a father" said Rei

"you do know, that he killed your mother, right?" asked Qai

"yeah I know" said Rei coldly

"how could you still love him?" asked Qai

"because it's not like she loved me" said Rei

"of course she loved you, she left me for your father so you could have a better life...she even gave up he powers" said Qai

"I heard the talking, she didn't love me" said Rei

"what is love anyway? Do you honestly think that she a demon woman would have kept you without some heartfelt attachment to you? You just hate her because she got angry and said some mean words" said Qai

"your just lying to me so I'll stay, You were never with my mother, she just cheated on my father with you" said Qai

"Oh, so maybe she met your father first... but you have to agree that I am by far the better looking sibling, I mean come on...how could she not look my way, and its not like your father gave her a reason not to...he always resented that I was born with more spiritual energy that him...he also resented her power..he beat her every chance he got when she gave up her powers" said Qai

"I thought you said she gave up her powers for me, but you just said she gave them up before she cheated" said Rei

" well, she was psyhcic after all..but her visions were random, she knew she'd have a baby girl..but she never dreamed I'd be the father, she should have guessed when she saw how good looking you'd be" said Qai.

"well, I'd hate to stop this session of your little soap opera but can you wrap it up?" asked Ryuu

"would it hurt you to say please?" asked Sun

"yeah, it would" said Ryuu

"so, will you stay?" asked Qai

"no" said Rei

"I'm afraid I may have misfrased the question...I meant to say your staying and that is that" said Qai sternly

"she's not going anywhere she dosen't want to be" said Yusuke

"I'm afraid your mistaken" said Rainan

" oh I don't think I am" said Yusuke cracking his knuckels

" I thought you learned this lesson already" said Ryuu

"maybe you should show us again" said Kuwabara preparing for a fight

"I think she should go" said Kurama

"what?" asked Rei

"Hn, it's true you could learn alot from them" said Hiei

"but-" started Rei

"It's true, it would be foolish for you to pass up this oppurtunity" said Kurama

"come on, don't make this difficult" said Qai

**

* * *

what will Rei decide?**

will she take Hiei and Kurama's advice and stay with Qai, or will she decide to disregard thier opinion?

Find out next time!


	17. so long, farewell

**Disclaimer:** Parts of thie story have been influenced by the books _Head games_ and _first helpings_. I do not own YuYu Hakusho

(watch out for coarse language)

* * *

"you really want me to go?" asked Rei 

"isn't that what they just said?" asked Ryuu

"hush!" Sun said to Ryuu

"don't tell me to hush!" said Ryuu

"Ryuu!" exclaimed Rainan

"what?" asked Ryuu

"hush" said Rainan

"well, if you really think I should...I guess...I'll..." started Rei

"great!" Exclaimed Qai

"over my dead body! Rei dosen't really want to go!" said Kuwabara

"hey the first part of your exclaimation can be arranged" said Ryuu

"Kuwabara, Hiei and Kurama are right" said Yusuke

"what?" asked Botan and Kieko in unison.

"she has to go" said Yukina

"not you too sweetie?" asked Kuwabara

"let her go Kazuma" said Yukina

"whatever you say baby" said Kuwabara

everyone else sighed.

"do you guys actually live in here?" asked Yusuke

"sort of, this is one of our many homes" said Rainan

"we'll be leaving for our home in Korea soon" said Qai

* * *

Later that day: (everyone has left the cave to talk outside, but Rei pulls Kurama aside) 

"so I guess this is goodbye then?" asked Rei

"yeah I guess so" said Kurama

" I'll miss you" said Rei getting teary-eyed

"I'm sure we all will miss you...Hiei seems to even kind of like you" said Kurama

"Hiei...and not you?" asked Rei

"I said we. That includes me, I'll miss you too" said Kurama

"don't play dumb Kurama...you know I'miss you most of all...you know how much I care for you...you know how much I love you"

"yes, I know" said Kurama, his eyes turning opaque.

"and?" asked Rei

"and...I...don't think I love you" said Kurama

"Kurama, I know you love me...and I don't care if your ready or not to admit it! You are going to say those three words before I leave" said Rei

"Rei..." started Kurama

Rei pushed Kurama up against the wall and held his back up against it, by putting her hand on his stomach. As Kurama tried to push himself up, he realized that Rei had actually attached him to the wall using spirit energy.

"Rei ...come on..let me go" said Kurama

"say it" said Rei firmly

"Rei...I" started Kurama

"say it" said Rei

"Rei come on" Said Kurama

"well..if thats all I'll get than fine" said Rei releasing Kurama.

Kurama reversed thier position and pinned Rei up against the wall, except that her stomach was up against the wall and she couldn't see Kurama's entire face.

"I love you" Kurama whispered into her ear.

Kurama softly bit her ear before releasing her. By the time Rei had turned around, Kurama was already walking out of the cave.**

* * *

**

Rei, Qai, Rainan, Sun and Ryuu left the next morning. Rei never said goodbye to her "father".


End file.
